When people of working-class commute via a crowded public transit during rainy days, every one of them holds the bar handle with one hand while the other hand is occupied with a folding umbrella dripping water down to the floor. The water dripping umbrella becomes a difficult to handle item when there are a lot of people crowded in a space because it can easily wet the clothing and shoes of the owner and that of the others. Moreover, for a majority of people who have formed a habit of looking at their cellphones while taking a ride it is going to be awkwardly impossible to do it during those raining days.
There are some technical problems with the conventional solutions which are listed as follows: The conventional umbrella containers are not waterproof (as shown in FIG. 1) and are only capable of being placed in a vertical position, not in a free-style position in a handbag. They are difficult to carry and transport in batches due to their bulkiness. They are not convenient to take out an umbrella, especially when tilted the residual water is going to leak out. And they are relatively more restraining to users in choices of outfits because they are not easy to carry and they present lower utilization rate due to a fixed volume which is not compatible with variable sizes of umbrellas presenting space utilization problems such as a frequent scenario of a big bottle container being used for a much smaller umbrella.